Amusement rides, and in particular roller coaster rides, comprise one or more seats in which the passengers can be accommodated to be moved and transported while they undergo forces and accelerations. Because of the accelerations and forces caused by the amusement rides on the passengers it is necessary to provide restraint devices to secure passengers to their seats during the movement of the amusement ride. The restraint devices are designed to prevent that passengers are subjected to undesired or dangerous movements.
A restraint device should effectively retain the passengers without being too constrictive. In other words, in the restraint device design process it has to be taken into account the balance between the effective retaining function offered and the possibility to allow passenger to perform some movements in order to increases the sensations and feelings, i.e. the thrill, during the ride.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,211, for example, discloses a restraint device comprising a pivotable bar fixed at one end to the floor in front of the passenger seat, and provided at the other end with a restraint element. The restraint element is intended to be brought in contact with the passenger's thighs thus allowing a passenger to perform movements with his arms in order to enhance his sensations and feelings during the ride.
However, the known restraint devices, as well as the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,211, suffer of the problem that they can be uncomfortable or dangerous to passengers of different sizes.
In fact, the known restraint devices are designed and dimensioned for people of a standard range of body size and conformation, thus known devices cannot be easily adapted to passengers of different sizes, i.e. passengers of different height and weight. There also is a danger that smaller passengers, as well as children, may not be effectively secured and retained in by restraint device designed for larger passengers. Alternatively, larger passengers may have their legs and thighs uncomfortably compressed by known securing devices designed for standard passengers.
The known restraint devices, for example of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,211, cannot be used for small size passengers and for children. In fact, when the pivotable arm is rotated, a gap could remain between the restraint element and the passenger's thighs, especially in the case of smaller sized passenger. In fact, the movement of the pivotable bar is designed for predetermined type of passenger and cannot be adapted to different sizes. Therefore, it is possible that the final position of the pivoting movement of the bar cannot be sufficient to ensure a correct, comfortable and effective retention of passengers of all sizes.
Additionally, the restraint element of known restraint devices might be locked in an incorrect position, i.e. a position in which there is a gap between the restraint element and the passenger. In other words, known restraint devices can be locked in position in which they cannot ensure the effective retention of the passenger.